With the rise in living standards, needs of heating and stirring beverage, especially needs for foam milk, have been growing. Foam milk created by stirring and foaming milk (milk) is used for coffee beverage such as cappuccino.
A milk foamer disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 below has been known as a milk foamer for creating such foam milk. This device includes a cup body and a cup lid, wherein a heating device for milk is provided to the cup body, and a stirring mechanism for stirring milk is provided to the cup lid. A drive mechanism and an actuator for rotatably driving a stirring head provided to the stirring mechanism are mounted inside the cup lid.
Power for operating the drive mechanism has to be supplied from the cup body. On the other hand, the cup lid has to be mounted detachably to the cup body. Therefore, a junction for allowing the cup body and the cup lid to be electrically connected to each other with a power source supply terminal is provided between the cup body and the cup lid. When a switch provided to the cup body is turned on, heating with the heating device and the power supply to the drive mechanism on the cup lid are performed to implement a stirring operation of milk.